WAPA-TV Station ID's (Puerto Rico)
WAPA-TV is a television that operates in Puerto Rico, as a subsidiary of Grupo Globo. It started transmissions in 1950s and doesn't start color broadcasting until 1966. El Gato was their mascot. This page isn't like other pages: it's a logo evolution with descriptions. SORRY, BUT I CAN'T FIND ANY OF THESE LOGOS. For this reason, I give you the description, and I don't leave an empty page. 1st Logo (1966-1971) Nicknames: "El Gato I" "Abstract 4 I" "El Gato Holding A TV Camera" On a black background, we see various sepia-toned circles appearing, each one at a quarter of second, until we see that are some spotlights. We pan down and we see that there's El Gato holding a television camera. There's a 4 in the camera. El Gato points the viewer as we see that of the camera remains the big lens, on a rushy background. a bold 4 made of different sepia-toned rounded rectangles fades in. Underneath, we see "WAPA-TV TELEVICENTRO DE PUERTO RICO" fading in, where "WAPA-TV" is bigger than usual. FX/SFX: The circles appearing, El Gato holding the camera, the 4 fading in, and the words. Pretty neat 60s hand-drawn animation. Cheesy Factor: That sepia-toned color makes the logo older than usual. But the animation is typical for the 60s era and place. Music/Sounds: A series of drums and bongos starts to play and there's an announcer saying: "ESTO ES CANAL CUATRO WAPA-TV TELEVICENTRO DE PUERTO RICO" Availability: Extinct. Was only used as a station ID after the WAPA-TV airing on in 1966. It was discarded in 1971 due to the new logo being introduced too. Scare Factor: Low to medium. El Gato looks cute, but the loud music doesn't fit much well with the logo. The same music is used after. 2nd Logo (1971-1972) Nicknames: "Abstract 4 II" "Where's El Gato?" On a black background, we see various multicolored rounded rectangles with a cut border in it fading in one by one. Underneath, blue jagged shapes fade in to form the same abstract 4 from before. A rectangular TV shape is the hole of the 4. "WAPA-TV TELEVISION SAN JUAN" types in the top of the screen, and "TELEVICENTRO DE PUERTO RICO" types in underneath the 4. FX/SFX: The rectangles appearing, the jagged shapes appearing, the forming 4, the words being typed. Basic 1971-1972 animation. Cheesy Factor: Not too much being put in this logo, since it came from early 70s, but the fact that is in color makes good sense. Music/Sounds: The same drumbeat/bongo tune (with the same announcer) as the 1st logo. Availability: Extinct. Used as a station ID and a breakbumper in tandem with the next logo. Scare Factor: Low, bordering on medium. The sudden appearance of the rectangles makes it feel a bit dark, as well as the black background. 3rd Logo (1971-1972) Nicknames: "Abstract 4 III" "El Gato Returns (With Bongos)" "El Gato II" On a black background, the same rounded rectangles and jagged shapes from the 2nd logo forms the 4 like the previous logo. This time, the 4 zooms out a bit and places in the right. El Gato jumps from the 4's hole and sounds two bongos. "WAPA-TV" appears underneath the 4, in an ITC Futura font. In top, in an Helvetica font, "TELEVICENTRO DE PUERTO RICO" types in. FX/SFX: The 4 being formed, the zooming and placing, El Gato sounding bongos, the words being typed. Pretty good early 70s animation. Cheesy Factor: Farewell, Scanimate has probably good-evolved in 1971-1972. So why another hand-drawn logo? Music/Sounds: See the 1st and 2nd logos, but probably high-pitched. Availability: Extinct. Used as a station ID in this period. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. El Gato, again, looks cute, but the jarring bongos and dated animation makes this a very little bit scary for some. 4th Logo (1972-1976) Nicknames: "Abstract 4 IV" "Surfing El Gato" "El Gato III" We see some sea waves coming in and out. Then we see El Gato surfing on a tall wave and looking at us. Then another wave hits El Gato and the other wave, making the water splashing to the screen and El Gato being almost absorbed by the water. Then we see El Gato, all covered by water, in the sand, with an implanted surf table. We zoom to the surf table's black stripe. The stripe almost covers the background, and the 4 is formed in this stripe. Then we zoom out a very little bit and "WAPA-TV TELEVICENTRO DE PUERTO RICO" types in the background. FX/SFX: El Gato surfing, the waves, El Gato covered by water, the 4 being formed, the typing words. 70s animation that speaks the oldness. Cheesy Factor: That same dated animation makes it like coming from 60s. But for the place, it's obvious and pretty good for the time. Music/Sounds: The same piece and announcer heard previously, from 1966 to 1972. Now, it's high-pitched. Availability: Extinct. Used only as a station ID during breakbumper shots and on-live programs. Only founded as a breakbumper too. Scare Factor: Minimal to low, because again, El Gato looks cute. The factor it's given by the jarring sound quality. 5th Logo (1976-1977) Nicknames: "Abstract 4 V" "El Gato IV" "Conductor El Gato" We see two reddish curtains of a theatre opening. El Gato stands with the abstract 4 logo. El Gato is a conductor wearing a cylinder hat and a conductor stick. It moves the 4 out with the stick. Then does a move like if it's giving applauses, and after 5 seconds, a saw is cutting a circle under El Gato. El Gato falls, and grabs the part cutted by the saw, revealing that there's a reddish abstract plain 4 in it. The 4 turns as the 1971 colors, and then we see "WAPA-TV TELEVICENTRO DE PUERTO RICO" appearing underneath. "WAPA-TV" is bigger than the other words. FX/SFX: The curtains opening, El Gato doing it's presentation, the 4 moving and reappearing. Dated hand-drawn effects for late 70s. Cheesy Factor: Another logo with hand-drawn animation. Doesn't look atypical for 1976-1977? YES IT IS. And the 4 looks also outdated Music/Sounds: See previous logos. Also, the announcer uses a more high-pitched voice, like a younger person says something. Availability: Extinct, only used as a local ID and a breakthru between various programs of 1976-1977. Scare Factor: Low, the animation is jarringly rough for 1976-1977. But again and again, El Gato looks cute. 6th Logo (1977-1978) Nicknames: "Abstract 4 VI" "El Gato V" "El Gato With Shoes Being Put By Another El Gato" On a black background, we see the abstract 4 fully formed. It zooms out and reveals that is in a 70s TV monitor. A sofa is next to the TV and El Gato stays on the sofa, with a table where it poses the feet. Another El Gato puts him the shoes, and no text info appears. FX/SFX: Everything. Now things go much badder, since it's 1977 and hand-drawn animation comes from mid-to-late 60s. Cheesy Factor: Perhaps, this logo isn't typical for 1977. That logo, anyways, is even dated for time and place, how is possible! Music/Sounds: See previous logos. Also, the announcer uses a more high-pitched voice, like a younger person says something. Availability: Extinct, as this is again used as a local ID from 1977 to 1978. The famous rainbow 4 get replaced in 1978. Scare Factor: Low, bordering on medium. El Gato had a stranger look, but still looks cute, but minus than the previous 5 logos. 7th Logo (1978-1979) Nicknames: "Abstract 4 VII" "New Abstract 4 I" "El Gato VI" "Eyes Of El Gato Of Doom" On a black background, we see two cat-like pupiled eyes that aren't staring at us, like the Vadi-Mon logo, but are seeing the moving words "WAPA-TV", in white. Then a door-like white shape makes the light opening, revealing a white background with El Gato moving and "WAPA-TV" is colored black. The 4, colored all red and with a smaller rectangle in the hole, slides from the right, and El Gato poses in it. FX/SFX: The eyes (quite scary), the moving words, El Gato moving, and the 4 sliding. Ultra dated hand-drawn animation. Cheesy Factor: EVEN MORE DATED ANIMATION!!!! Why they use the same animation, that is ultra dated even for Puerto Rico. The IDs probably get a revamp, but like this, in 1978-1979, there's no one logos. Music/Sounds: A redone bongos theme, like the previous 6 logos' theme, followed by an announcer, saying the same things of before. Availability: Extinct. Used as a generic station ID for programs and novelties. It's used as a bumper, for public TV too. Scare Factor: Medium, bordering on high. The jarring animation, quite scary eyes (that aren't staring at us), and loud music make this quite scary for someone. The station IDs get a revamp too. 8th Logo (1978-1979) Nicknames: "Abstract 4 VIII" "New Abstract 4 II" "El Gato VII" "The Counter Of Numbers" "El Gato Slalom" On a white background, we see four thick red lines. El Gato passes through those lines via a slalom effect, and reveals to be for number 1s. These 1s are fully revealed, and merges toegheter: one 1 merges to form a 2, another to form a 3, until it forms the abstract 4 from the 7th logo. The words "WAPA-TV" zooms out from the middle of the screen to the space under the 4. The words are colored white, the 4 red, like before.